blues_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Keith
Keith, The Chilled Dude, is one of TheGodOfBlue's main OCs. Biography Keith is a regular guy, who is nice, calm and chilled, hence his label. He has a sensation to party, dance, and have fun. Him and Malik grew up in the same background. Only difference is, Keith isn't pissed off easier then him, and doesn't let his emotions get to him. They have been best friends since birth is what those two always claim, and some might call them brothers. Keith also doesn't crush that easily. Unlike one of his best friends, Malik. Ten Words To Describe Him #Chill #Generous #Forgiving #Cool #Lovable #Magnet #Loyal #Helpful #Strong #Witted Audition Keith: '''-Fliping a channel and then puts remote down, then burps- 'Cuse me, -laughs- I'm Keith, and I think I'd be AWESOME for Total Drama Island, cause I am exactly what every show needs: I chill, down-to-Earth kinda guy, like me. -points to self- With me in, there's no way I'm going home soon! So that's all, hope I'm your choice. -Winks and smiles- Online Profile '''What’s your best quality? My personality. :D Faves? (Music, color, movie, food) *Rap, I love it. *Gold, Idk why, I just always loved that color. *The Texas Chainsaw 3D, that one was my favorite. *I'm a sandwich and Burger person, I probably have eaten like alot of different kinds, tbh. Describe your craziest dream. I was trapped in a small place, and then suddenly naked, and running around not knowing what to do, and what's gonna happen next. Best memory from childhood? Making friends with real people like Malik, Nichelle, Duncan, Kasey and Taja! Most embarrassing moment at school? My pants fell down, with my underwear also. I really was until I heard everyone say how big it was, so I felt better, but wish it didn't happen, haha. Describe the first job you ever had. I was working at Subway, and I loved it. Dunno why I never left now.. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Have everything set for myself, and really enjoying life. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? My #1 bae, and it could be anything, and everything we want to do. <3 It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Make love to my man one last time, and tell him I love him. Old Design He had a similar outfit, except his hair wasn't as nappy curly, and he had shorts. Trivia *Keith's theme song is Young, Wild and Free by Wiz Khalifa and Snoop Dogg, Feat. Bruno Mars. *Keith is the second youngest of his brothers. Gallery Scorpio1.png|Keith as Scorpio. KeithBSOfficialPhoto.png|Keith's Official Photo for BrantSteele. Category:Males Category:Malik's Main OC's Category:Storyline Characters Category:Competition Characters Category:Characters On Shows Category:Characters On Competitions Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:First Generation Characters Category:Scorpio Category:The Trill 4 Category:The Trifling 3 Category:The Jackson Family Category:Total Drama Superstar Express Characters Category:Total Drama Superstar Express Contestants Category:Total Drama Superstar Express Males Category:Bisexual Category:Malik's OC's Category:Total Drama Mall Characters Category:Total Drama College Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Characters